


Through The Years

by CutiePiSenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gamer Kozume Kenma, Implied/Referenced Sex, No Smut, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutiePiSenpai/pseuds/CutiePiSenpai
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Kenma is a well known and extremely successful video game streamer. He has millions of followers who would show up day after day and watch his hours-long streams. His followers of course know very little about his life outside of gaming. The shy streamer shared nothing of his personal life and his fans searched for any miniscule amount of information they could find. They all knew about his best friend Kuroo who would show up in his streams from time to time. They also knew he has a long time girlfriend, they heard you talking to him on a few streams before but you never come into view of the camera. The few times that they had heard her she was checking in on him. His followers have asked many times if he would ever reveal her and he always says no. He likes his private life to stay private, but little did they know that there is another reason other than privacy that he didn’t show his girlfriend in videos is because you are a very popular vlogger and cosplayer. Back when you were in high school he was in a few of your videos that are now private, long before either of you rose to popularity becoming the big names you are known as now. Some older viewers of yours know about your relationship and thankfully have kept that secret for you as well. But there are still people who just want to know anything they can.

Right now you are doing a live Q and A and can’t count how many times, ‘Who are you dating?’ has shown up in the chat. 

“Alright guys the Q and A can’t just be you asking me about my relationship. So for the final time no you don’t get to know his name or see what he looks like.” You say, before continuing on answering questions about upcoming conventions and cosplays you are working on.

“Okay guys it’s about time to bring this to its end…” At that moment Kenma peeks his head in and you look up over the camera. “Hey, I was just signing, off I’ll be there in a minute.” Kenma nods leaving the room.

“Ok I am out until next time.” You say ending the live.

Sitting back into your chair giving a little stretch before getting up and walking out of the room. You find your way to Kenma who is lounging on the couch switch in hand. You sit down next to him leaning your head on his shoulder.

“Sup, puddin’?” 

He shrugs, “Nothing, your stream went well. Except for all the people asking about me.” 

Another thing no one knows is that you moderate each other's chats while streaming. 

“They just want your beautiful face to grace their screens.” You joke. 

“Do you want them to know?” He asks.

“Nah, I prefer to keep you all to myself but I would be glad to stop all the questions.”

“That wouldn’t stop the questions. They will ask hundreds more after finding out.” He says.

“True. If we ever decide to tell them then I can finally convince you to dress up at a con with me.”

“Not a chance.” He shuts you down.

“Oh, come on.”

Your regular day could be hectic; you usually filmed early in the morning while Kenma was still sleeping before editing or working on your cosplay. Today you are filming several videos consecutively because you were going to a gaming expo with Kenma and you can’t film or stream while there together. You also needed to pack later for the both of you for the trip. Kenma could pack for himself but it's easier on both of you if you just do it. While you are busy getting everything you need to do done, Kenma sleeps on peacefully.

You may have thought that Kenma was asleep when you got out of the bed, but he hadn’t slept at all that night. He had big plans that you are unaware of. He talked with Kuroo and Hinata but neither helped calm his nerves. He lays awake in the bed exhausted, he can hear you filming in the next room. The sounds of your cheerful laughter makes him smile. He has been so exhausted trying to keep his plans a secret from you and soon it will all come to a close. He takes a deep breath before sitting up and dragging himself out of the bed. He pulls his suitcase out of the closet and starts packing. 

Once you are done filming you walk back to the bedroom to find Kenma has already packed his bad and started on yours. He is currently looking into your underwear drawer confused. 

“What are you doing?” You ask.

“Packing.” He says bluntly and you roll your eyes.

“I see that, I meant why?”

“We’re going on a trip.” This guy can’t be serious.

“I am also aware of that...”

“Why do you own so many different types of underwear.” He asks cutting you off.

“What?” 

“They’re organized in pairs, but why are there just so many?”

“Pairs?” 

“Tops and bottoms.” He hasn’t turned to face you looking at the drawers offendedly. 

“I was going to pack.”

“I couldn’t sleep so I just did it.”

“Did I wake you?” You ask. He shakes his head in response. “Okay, well thank you for packing, but I can take it from here.” 

Kenma makes no effort to move, giving the drawer one last glance before picking up a sheer mesh bra and panty set. “You should bring these.” He says, before kissing your forehead and walking away. 

A few hours later and your bag is packed you set it and Kenma’s next to the front door stopping by his stream room to check in on him. You peek inside waiting to catch his attention. 

“I’m not streaming right now.” He says.

You walk over sitting in his lap and draping your hands over his shoulders. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Just editing some clips for while we are gone.”

“Ah, I need to go edit my videos too.” 

“You should probably go and get that done.” He says. 

“Trying to get rid of me.” You feign being hurt.

“No but I don’t want you to be stressed about it tomorrow while we are traveling.” 

You share a quick kiss before you are on your way out. Once he is sure you’ve gone to work on your own stuff he pulls the video program back up that he had been working in. It was a video he had already edited several times trying to assure it was perfect. 

The next morning bright and early, much to Kenma’s dismay, you were off heading to the convention. The first night would be a preview night, but that didn’t mean you could walk around as a couple. You actually avoided each other a bit so that no one would become suspicious. He hung with other game streamers while you met up with some vloggers you know, occasionally coming together your close friends always asked if it was difficult to do these events together when you had to pretend to not be a couple. And of course it could be difficult but you were both used to it at this point. During these events Kenma wished that everyone knew about your relationship already so that he could have you next time while he dealt with the hordes of people he encountered. By the end of the first night you are both completely exhausted and after your showers you fall asleep quickly. Kenma wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. He looks over to you sleeping peacefully and decides to go into the other room. He opens his laptop playing an RPG game, but he can’t focus and dies repeatedly. He grows frustrated until you plop down on the couch beside him startling him.

“You should be asleep.” He says.

“You’re one to talk. Why are you in here?”

“Can’t sleep.”

“What’s wrong?” You ask.

“Nothing.”

“I know you better than that. Something has been bothering you. I thought you were stressed about the trip but now I know I’m not sure.”

Kenma is quiet, he is normally quiet but this is a telling silence. 

“I’m just worried about tomorrow.” He sighs.

“What’s tomorrow? The tournament?”

“Yeah.” He lies. 

“You shouldn’t worry about something as silly as that you’ll be great.” You say to reassure him. 

Seeing you smile believing so wholeheartedly in him, helped relieve the immense amount of stress he had been feeling. 

“Ready to go back to bed.” You ask.

“Yeah.” 

Kenma finally got to sleep peacefully for the first time in weeks. The next morning trying to wake Kenma up requires effort and patience.

“Come on Puddin’. You have to get up.” 

“Don’t want to.” He mumbles. 

“We’ve got to get downstairs.” You say and receive no response. 

“I’ll give you kisses.”

“You’ll do that anyways.” You hear muffled from under the covers. 

“You are right, Okay what do I have to do to get you out of bed.”

“Nothing I’m not getting up.”

“I’m not going to keep playing nice with you.” No response. “Okay.”

You pull the covers off of him climbing over him and straddling his hips. He cracks an eye open looking up at you and moves his hands to your hips. 

“What is your plan?” 

“Get up.” You say adamantly. 

“You don’t scare me.” 

“I have an incriminating photo of you.”

“You would never post that.”

“You’re right I wouldn’t, I have a better plan. I will send it in the group text to the team.”

He opens both of his eyes wide, “You wouldn’t”

You pull your phone out, “Try me.”

“You’re mean but fine.” He pouts sitting up and coming face to face with you. 

You smile at him, “See that wasn’t so hard.”

He kisses your forehead and taps your legs for you to get up. Down at the expo today Kenma is busy meeting his fans, you watch from a distance and even from where you are standing you can see how uncomfortable he is. You want nothing more to go over and comfort him but you know you can’t. You send him a text instead, 

**To Puddin’:**

You’ve got this just take a deep breath. 👍

He opens the message and smiles, the crowd notices and breaks out in questions and you are glad you weren’t over there. Later on that same day you meet up before the tournament starts.

“This is so exhausting. How do you do this so often?” He asks 

“Mmm, I’m much more of a people person that you. But I think I just got used to it.” You look at the clock nearby, “Alright it looks like it’s time to head over for the tournament.” 

He hums in agreement getting up and heading out of the door before you. You wait a few minutes after he leaves before leaving yourself and going to take your seat watching the tournament begin. Kuroo shows up taking the seat next to you, “Hey, what’s up?” Kuroo says.

“What are you doing here?” You ask him.

“Wow you hurt me and I thought we were friends.” Kuroo says clutching his hands close to his chest.

“I’m happy to see you. I'm just surprised. Shouldn’t you be at work.”

“I got out of it.” He says proudly. 

You raise an eyebrow at him, “Oh yea do they know you’re at a gaming expo?”

“You don’t tell my secret and I won’t tell yours.”

“I don’t have any secrets.”

“So your millions of followers know about Kenma now.”

“Shut up.”

The announcer comes out and introduces the gamers playing in the tournament. You and Kuroo cheer loudly and embarrass Kenma just a bit. The tournament has been going well, everyone making quiet conversation, Kenma has gotten into a groove playing intensely. Suddenly the power goes out. You feel Kurro’s hand grip your wrist, people murmur around you. ‘Sorry for the interruption everyone. We will fix the power and be back momentarily.’ The announcer says. 

“Are you afraid of the dark?” You ask Kuroo.

“No, are you?”

“No but I am also not holding onto you.”

“I’m keeping you safe.”

“From what exactly.”

“Creeps.” 

You laugh knowing he is completely serious. The screen on the stage flickers before lighting up and everyone's attention is directed towards it. A video begins to play, “Hey, it’s Kenma.” You say to no one in particular. He looks nervous almost fidgeting before he takes a breath and starts talking, “Hi everyone I am Kozuken if you didn’t know I am a pro - gamer.” You stand and watch trying to figure out what this video is, “I am not good at this, but I made this video for something important. My followers have always asked about my girlfriend and for privacy reasons I never show her in my videos. But she is the.. I don’t… there aren’t words to describe her.. But this video is for her.” There are a series of awws heard all around. The video shows a montage consisting of photos and video clips in chronological order, starting from when they first met in middle school to high school with the volleyball team, graduation from high school. When they lived together in college and the moments of their life until now. You are so engrossed in the video you don’t see everything moving around you. As the montage ends Kenma is back on the screen. “She is my heart and soul and I can’t imagine my life without her and so if she would just turn around I have something to ask her.” The video ends and when you turn around Kenma is behind you down on one knee ring in hand. 

“Will you marry me?” 

You stand there in shock because you hadn’t suspected it at all but you can see him starting to panic from your silence. 

“Yes, of course I will.”

You had forgotten you were at a public event surrounded by thousands of people until the crowd cheers startling the both of you. He stands sliding the ring on your finger giving you a quick kiss on the cheek. There are cameras flashing and people cheering all around. You are ushered out by the event coordinators helping you back to your room. Once inside with the doors closed you are finally able to take a deep breath and take in what happened. You feel a rush of excitement and jump wrapping your arms around him. 

You let out a high pitched squeal, “Oh my god. I can’t believe that just happened. I had no idea…” You begin to ramble. 

Kenma just looks at you in awe smiling. He listens to your rambling just happy he was finally able to get that done and even happier that you said yes. You two stop when you hear a knock followed by the door promptly opening.

“Hey lovebirds, please tell me you’re decent. Wouldn’t want to see that again.” Kuroo says walking into the room.

“If you would stop walking in without anyone prompting you that wouldn’t have happened the first time.” Kenma says as your face heats up at the thought of that incident. 

“Ah, just yell out before I can see anything.” He smirks, “You know to let me know. But I guess that could be confused with the other kind of yelling out.”

“Okay, what do you want?” You ask before he can say anything else. 

“To celebrate with you of course. I’ve seen this from the very beginning now let’s break out the champagne and celebrate since you know pudding head finally decided to announce his love for you to the world.”

“To the world?” You ask. 

“Oh yeah that whole thing was live streamed on both of your channels.” Kuroo says.

You look to Kenma who is avoiding eye contact, “Is that true?” 

“Yea, sorry I didn’t ask it would’ve ruined the surprise.”

“It’s okay I’m just surprised and a little scared to check my phone now.” 

“Do that later after you’re completely blitzed.” Kuroo cheers popping the cork on the champagne. 

You spend the rest of the afternoon cuddled next to Kenma drinking way more than you should and talking with Kuroo. Late into the evening Kuroo says his goodbyes before heading for his own hotel room. You and Kenma are lying in bed and you can see your phone flicker every few seconds with a new notification. The ringer had been turned off long ago. You turn over in bed to face Kenma gently moving the strands of hair from blocking his eyes. He grabs a hold of your hand bringing it to his lips and kissing it. 

“Tomorrow is going to be a very long day.” You say.

“It is.” Kenma nods in agreement.

“At least I can stick close to you. Since everyone knows now.”

“Yea that will be good.”

You have a big smile plastered on your face. “What?” Kenma asks.

“I’m just happy.”

“Go to sleep.”

The next day things are eventful normally the final day of any event would be calm and this was anything but that. Fans are still buzzing over the news of you two and the engagement surprise offering the congratulations. The day is overwhelming for both of you and by the time it is over you are ready to be back in your own peaceful and quiet home. When you finally decide to check social media you are bombarded by thousands of photos, videos, clips and mentions. Most are positive but there are a few critical tweets here and there. It is just too much and you decide it can be avoided for a little while longer. It can’t be avoided forever. Both of your careers require you to react eventually and it will come sooner rather than later since you have filming and lives planned. At the house you want to collapse on your bed, you slowly change waiting for Kenma to come in but he doesn’t. When you find him he is in his streaming room staring at the three monitors. 

“Couldn’t wait to play.”

“”Hmm, I’m not playing.” He says turning slowly to face you but looking back at the screen. As you approach him and the screen comes into view you see that he is in fact scrolling through twitter, something that he never does. He opens his arms up a gesture you have come to know as him asking you to sit in his lap. You do just that sitting between his legs leaning your back against his chest. 

“So why are you scrolling through twitter?” You ask.

“It’s faster on my pc than my phone.” 

“Understandable, the question is still the same.”

“I had a lot of notifications.” 

“Well when you decide to abruptly make your private relationship with another well known creator public that happens.” You say.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yes.”

“Well so long as I am with you I am always happy.” He says hooking his chin over your shoulder.

“You should probably stop scrolling. It’s not good.” You say and he hums in agreement. “We can take a bath together and cuddle while playing an easy game.” 

The next week was hectic, you two tried to continue as usual. But during Kenma’s first stream back his chat was spammed with question upon question about you and your relationship. Why weren’t you on his stream, after three hours he ended his stream early out of frustration. You had a little better control in your own live for the most part, you started your live by saying you would not be discussing your personal life regardless of them knowing about the two of you now. You thanked everyone who sent their congratulations but still you had to remind them that you and Kenma still valued your privacy and not to go over to his channel and bother him. 

“We’re going to have to do a Q and A aren’t we.” Kenma says over dinner. 

“We don’t have to do anything, everything that we do is our own choice and our own decision.” 

“Do you think they will ever stop asking?”

“It may die down after a few weeks but there will always be questions.” 

You two end up announcing a joint live Q and A after too many of Kenma’s streams kept getting spammed with questions. 

“Hello everyone and welcome to our first and probably only ever joint Q and A.” You announce. 

You can feel the nervousness seeping out of Kenma, he was barely comfortable answering questions during his streams and then he had a buffer. Most of his focus on the game. It was strange to be here with Kenma if anyone had ever said when you started dating that one day he would propose to you with nearly a million people watching you would have thought it was a lie. Hell if someone had mentioned that something like this would happen even a month ago you wouldn’t believe it.

“I hope you all don’t mind listening to me talk because getting a lot out of this one is practically impossible.” You say gesturing to Kenma. “So we have a list of pre submitted questions we will be going through and after we will answer questions from the chat.” 

You hold up a notecard with a question for Kenma to read, “ ‘ _ Where did you meet?’,  _ Seriously that’s boring.”

“Okay so we actually met way back as first years in middle school. I was an exchange student and Kenma was my first friend in Japan.” Kenma nods along not feeling the need to add more.

“ ‘ _ What was your first impression of me?’  _ Oh that’s a good one.” You read.

“You were quiet and shy. I don’t know where that went.”

“I got more comfortable around you. Is this your way of telling me to be more quiet?”

“No.”

“  _ ‘How long have you been dating?’ ”  _ He reads, “Since high school.” 

“We have been dating for seven years since our first year of high school.” You say. 

There are comments in the chat talking about you being high school sweethearts and of course none of them would have ever had a chance with either of you since you have been together so long. You two have finally gotten into a groove answering questions, laughing and telling stories. Kenma loosens up after a while almost forgetting you are being watched live. You had gone through cards you had prepared and are now taking questions from the chat. 

“  _ ‘When are you going to get married?’  _ ” Kenma reads.

“Well since we’ve been engaged for less than two weeks no idea. Seriously take a guess and maybe you’ll be right. We probably won’t mention it publicly anyway. We love you guys but don’t want any wedding crashers.”

“  _ ‘What do you argue about the most?’  _ ” You read.

“Sleep probably?” Kenma says looking at you. 

“Yeah neither of us have the best sleep schedules and we argue telling the other that they need to sleep.” 

“  _ ‘Who wears the pants in the relationship?’  _ ”

“We like it best when neither of us are wearing pants.”

“  _ ‘Who said I love you first?’ ”  _

“Well we were friends for a long time before we started dating So I love you was just a pretty normal thing to say like hello or goodbye by the time our relationship became romantic.” You say. 

“She did.” Kenma answers.

“Care to elaborate.”

“No”

“C’mon, you obviously remember and I don’t so it’s only fair that you share.” 

With a huff, “The first time you said it was when you were leaving to visit your home over the summer break. You hugged me and said I love you and that I would be the first person you saw when you got back.”

You are left speechless that he remembers that so vividly. The chat of course is filled with hearts and everyone talking about how cute it is that he remembered. 

“Okay everyone this is where we are ending this tonight because nothing else could top that. We hope that you are having a good morning, afternoon, or evening wherever you are in the world. Until next time.” You say ending the live. “Oh my god were you trying to make me cry on live.” 

“No.”

“Well I almost did. You do realize you are so cute and anyone who was not simping for you before that definitely is now.” 

“Why all I did was say what happened.” 

You give him a kiss, “Yea and that is exactly why.”

“That makes no sense.”


	2. Chapter 2

The past year had practically flown by, you and Kenma had decided on a fall wedding set for the year after your engagement. You assumed that a year would be enough time considering you would be having a small wedding with only close friends and family. With both of you still being busy with work the planning went smoothly but your big day that seemed centuries away before was now only a day away. You are currently in a hotel room with your bridal party as they celebrate and you are feeling sick with nervousness. You are so nervous, feeling unprepared. You get up every thirty minutes just to make sure you have everything you need for tomorrow. 

“Stop worrying you have checked so many times there isn’t a term for it anymore.” Your friend says handing you a glass of champagne. “Just drink that, sit back and relax. You don’t think Kenma is freaking out and neither should you.” She says. 

You had no idea how Kenma was doing since you hadn’t seen him since you arrived earlier and the next time you saw him would be at the altar. You had a feeling wherever he was he wasn;t faring better than you. On the other side of the hotel Kenma sits in his room, his rowdy friends partying in his honor while he holds his switch in hand unable to play it. There is nothing wrong with the game itself Kenma just can't focus. He wants nothing more than to just be laying in bed with you, having you talk to him and help him relax instead he is stuck in the room with too many people. He would leave but he can’t go to your room. He is tempted to go to the front desk and request another room just so that he can get some peace.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Come on dude you should be partying it up. You’re the one getting hitched tomorrow!” A tipsy Bokuto yells at him. 

“You are two feet away. You don’t have to yell.” Kenma says as Akaashi tries to wrestle down Bokuto. Kuroo brings Kenma a drink, “I don’t want to drink tonight.” 

“It’ll help with the jitters. It’s just one drink.” Kuroo says. 

“It’s never just one drink.” Kenma says accepting the cup but not drinking it.

It takes a long time but eventually the night winds down and both parties relax leaving the hotel quiet and peaceful. The next morning goes smoothly, everything moving along perfectly, soon enough noon arrives and it is time for the wedding to start. Kenma let you have complete control over every detail of the wedding claiming you to be better at it anyway. You chose an outdoor venue wanting to be married surrounded by nature. When you walk out arm and arm with your father you are in awe , you may have chosen the venue but it was still amazing to see now. You narrow in on Kenma at the end of the aisle in a warm grey suit and from then on in your focus was completely on him. You reach the of the aisle coming face to face with him, he reaches for your hand holding it the entire time you exchange vows. At the reception everyone is having a good time dancing and drinking. The DJ announces the first dance as you and Kenma take the dance floor. Kenma has never been much of a dancer, but he still glides across the dance floor with you. 

“Are you okay?” You ask him as he looks down to his and your feet while trying to dance. 

“Yeah, I don’t like that everyone is staring.”

“It’s almost over.”

“It’s fine, you’re here so that makes it okay.”

After your dance the party gets into full swing and you two sit back and watch as your friends and family party. 

“Hey.” You say to Kenma as he watches on. 

“Hmm?”

“Come here.” You say standing and walking out of sight. Kenma follows close behind. 

“Where are we going?”

“Here.” 

Just beyond the clearing of the trees there is a pond surrounded by fairy lights. 

“Isn’t it beautiful.” You say about the area but Kenma is staring only at you. “I thought you might need a break so here it’s just us.”

“Thank you for that.” He says.

He takes some of your hands in his pulling you close and placing his other hand on your waist.

“I might not be good at it but I still enjoy dancing with you.” He says.

You sway side to side with no music playing just enjoying the comfort of one another. You share a tender kiss and at that moment you unfortunately trip falling into the pond with a loud shriek. Your friends run over hearing the commotion. 

Kenma helps you up out of the water. “Are you alright?”

When you look at him he reminds you of a wet cat and you erupt with laughter. Your friends come around the trees seeing you and Kenma standing in a pond soaking wet and laughing and they can’t help but laugh as well. 

“What are you two doing?” Kuroo asks.

“We were dancing and we fell in.”

“Yeah right couldn’t just keep it in your pants.” He says and they all look at each other before leaving. 

Kenma climbs out before turning and helping you out of the water, “Sorry about that.”

“It’s good it will be a fun story to tell someday.”

The night comes to a close soon after you didn’t want to change and come back down. When you arrive at the room you see that your friends decorated the bed with rose petals and silly string.

“We have weird friends.” He says.

“Yes we do, wanna shower together.”

The next day everyone checks out and bids their farewell. You and Kenma are off on a surprise honeymoon. Well a surprise for you. Kenma let you plan the wedding but he wanted to plan your honeymoon. Every time you asked him he would just say, “It's a surprise.” so here you are in the car going to some unknown destination. 

“Keennmmaaa.” You whine.

“No, we’re almost there so just relax.”” 

You couldn’t relax, where exactly was this almost place, you were seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Soon enough you are pulling up to some remote inn. 

“What is this?” You ask.

“It’s an inn.”

You figured as much, heading inside to get checked in and shown to your room. 

“Wow oh my god Kenma look this place is gorgeous.” 

Kenma puts your bags down and watches as you go see everything. He looks at you with so much love and adoration. He comes up behind you wrapping his arms around your waist. 

“We have a private onsen too.” He says kissing your neck. 

“Trying to start something Puddin’.” You say

Kenma kisses your neck again moving up to take your earlobe between his teeth.

“Mmm kitten I definitely want to start something. 

His hands roam over your body as he slowly undresses you. You turn around within his grasp to kiss him and slowly make your way over to the bed. You fall back into the mattress with a thump and a laugh. 

You and Kenma had agreed on a low tech honeymoon well low-ish. You couldn’t be on your phone checking social media and doing anything work related and Kenma has to refrain from playing video games. But he has found another to entertain himself without games. Kenma was up surprisingly early today watching you as you slumbered. He pulls out his phone taking a photo as you sleep and posting it to his Instagram. **Caption:** _She is so beautiful._ Later that morning once you are awake you have a beautiful breakfast together before getting into the onsen. You get in first and wait for Kenma, as you relax in the soothing springs. Kenma takes another photo quickly posting to Instagram. He then puts away his phone before climbing into the onsen with you. 

“Took you long enough.” You tease, swimming closer to him. 

“I had something to do but I’m all yours now.”

“I like the sound of that.”

He sits back pulling you into his lap giving you a kiss. 

“This is amazing Puddin’.” You say gleefully. “So what should we do today?”

“I’ve got an idea.” He says, squeezing your thigh.

“I do like the way you think.” 

The next morning you wake up before Kenma and you enjoy watching him rest. You are tempted to sneak a peek at your social media but you two had a deal so you didn’t. Instead you watched the steady rise and fall of his chest watching him under the morning glow. When he finally wakes up you are sitting on the couch sketching.

“Thought we agreed to no work.” He says.

“I’m not working.”

“You’re sketching.”

“Yeah, but it's not work related, come here and look.”

He takes a seat next to you, looking over at the sketchpad. He looks down to see a picture of two cats obviously meant to be you and him sitting in a basket. 

“It’s nice.”

“I think so too it’s been so long since I’ve drawn something that wasn’t a cosplay.”

“What do you want to do today?” He asks, leaning his head against you. 

“I don’t know, do you have another surprise planned?”

“We could go for a hike.” He suggests and that makes you stop and put down the sketchpad. 

“I’m sorry but who are you and what have you done with my Puddin’?” 

“I haven’t done anything, it was just a suggestion.”

“But you want to go on a hike?”

“I don’t care what we do so long as I do it with you.”

“Oh you are the cutest ever and I love that you would do something you obviously hate with me but I would never make you go on a hike.”

You lay back on the couch cuddling for a bit. 

“I’ve actually got a surprise for you.” You say getting up and going to your bag. You pull out Kenma’s switch backpack bringing it over to him. “I didn’t want you to have to go the whole week without your games, I just wanted you to take a bit of a break.”

“If we weren’t already married. I would marry you right now.”

“Good to know you are happy with your decision.”

“Do you want to play Smash?” He asks while handing you the controller. 

“Of course I will happily kick your ass.”

“You can try.”

The next morning is calm and fun. You are sitting on the bed in front of Kenma talking when he interrupts you, “Are you ever planning on giving me my hoodie back?” He asks.

“This hoodie? The one I am wearing.” 

“Yes. That one.”

“Can I tell you a story?” 

“About the hoodie?” He asks confused.

“Yes, So eleven years ago I was the new kid at my middle school and because I was from a different country and everyone thought that I was weird and wouldn’t talk to me. Until one day this really quiet kid started talking to me and we eventually became best friends. He introduced me to his other best friend and invited me to play games with them. Three years later after we started high school we started dating. And one night when we were walking home and it was a little chilly, he insisted on giving me his sweater, this sweater and I have had it ever since.”

“Okay..”

“Wait I’m not done yet. So ever since then whenever we were apart even if it was only a couple of days, like after graduation when we left for college and when we lived in a teeny tiny one bedroom apartment. We were crazy busy, we would hardly see each other and so I would wear it on my all-night study sessions. Two years after that we moved into a large house as both of our careers took off and last year he asked me to marry him and of course I said yes. I wouldn’t want to spend forever with anyone else. Five days ago we got married and right now eight years after he gave me this sweater he is asking when he will get it back and the answer is never.”

“I want it back.”

“Not a chance.”

Kenma lunges forward gripping you by the hips and pulling you towards him in a surprisingly quick motion while you giggle.

“I forgot how quick your reflexes can be.”

“I guess if I want this sweater back I’m going to have to remove it from your body.”

“This isn’t yours anymore it doesn’t even fit you.”

On the final day you spend the morning relaxing in the onsen before laying in the bed and watching movies. Your bodies are sore and tired since you ended up going on that hike. When Kenma reaches over you to grab and unlock your phone, 

“What are you doing?” You ask as he opens your camera to take a photo. You are surprised by his action but turn to kiss his cheek as soon as he snaps the photo.  **Caption:** Nowhere else I would rather be. 


	3. Chapter 3

A year after you got married a lot had changed, you showed up more in his streams sometimes gaming alongside him. You also launched a joint channel for lifestyle types vlogs that wouldn’t affect your other content. You had woken up alone which was strange, what was even stranger was that it was late in the evening and you don’t remember falling asleep. Grabbing a throw blanket and pulling it over your shoulders you go looking for Kenma. You find him in the middle of a stream but you don’t worry about interrupting anymore. You simply walk in and climb into his lap while he continues playing.

“What’s up kitten?” He asks and you don’t answer verbally just nuzzling your face into his neck. He turns giving you a kiss on the forehead before his attention is back on the game. Eventually you fall back asleep in his lap to the sound of his mouse and keyboard clicking. The next morning you wake up back in the bed with Kenma by your side. You figure he brought you in when the stream ended last night. You don’t have the energy to get up but you spent the entire day yesterday in bed. You get lost in thought debating on getting out of the bed for so long that Kenma wakes up seeing you laying there lost in thought. 

“What are you doing?” He asks. 

“Hmm, sorry lost in thought?’

“Are you okay? You’ve been sleeping a lot lately.” 

“I’m fine really.” 

He doesn’t say anything else but you know he isn’t convinced. 

“Do you want breakfast?” He asks, you know that he notices the smallest things.

“I haven’t had much of an appetite.”

“You should still try to eat something.”

“Pie.”

“We can’t have pie for breakfast.” he says.

“Why not?”

“Because for years you said I can’t have pie for breakfast.”

“If I say I changed my mind can we get pie for breakfast.”

And that is how you end up heading to the nearest grocery store and coming back home with apple pie. You preheat the oven and stick the pie in waiting. You sit on the counter top with Kenma standing between your legs playing a game on his phone. You lean over hooking your chin over his shoulder watching him play. You let out a loud yawn. 

“Still tired?” Kenma asks.

“Kind of, I don’t know really. I’m not tired but I just want to sleep.”

“Have you been sleeping?” He asks closing out his game and opening his internet browser. 

“No, what are you doing?”

“Looking up your symptoms.” 

“So the internet can say I’m dying. No thanks. I’m fine it’s probably just because I finished the project I had been working on.”

“If you say so.”

The pie comes out and cools, you spend the afternoon laying back on Kenma he doesn’t mind it he actually enjoys it but it doesn’t ease his concern. 

“I have to go start my stream kitten.” He says while tapping your hip signaling for you to get up. 

“Okay I guess I will leave you my lovely cuddly buddy. I need to shower anyway.”

“Are you going to come watch the stream after?”

“Yes.”

When you get to the shower you realize you are out of body wash but you have an extra in the cabinet. You open the cabinet looking around for the bottle when the brand new unopened box of tampons catches your eye. You start doing mental math and something isn’t adding up. You go grab your phone opening your period tracking app. The app shows that you are thirty five days late, you sit down staring at the dates and it was of course right. You panic not quite sure what to do, having a baby wasn’t something you had planned for yet. You had talked about it but had decided to wait for now. You change quickly, peaking your head in and getting Kenma’s attention. 

“Hey I need to run to the store, I’ll be right back.”

Kenma immediately senses your unease and is up out of his chair coming towards you leaving his stream unattended. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing really, Kenma your stream.” He doesn’t even turn to check on his game his focus on you. 

“Why are you rushing off to the store all of a sudden?”

“It might be nothing but I just need to check. But I’m fine really so just go back to the stream okay.”

“I’m going with you.” He says walking over and abruptly ending his stream with no goodbye or explanation. 

“Kenma.”

“It’ll be fine, I'll explain it to them later.” He says putting on his shoes. 

“Now why are we going to the store?” 

“I might be pregnant.” You say in a low voice. Those simple words stop Kenma in the middle of putting on his shoe, turning to look at you as you put on your shoes.

“Really?” He asks, he doesn’t sound upset, just surprised and you just nod your head. 

The trip to the store and back is quiet, not the normal comforting quiet. This quiet was unbearable and suffocating. 

“This is awkward.” You say looking at Kenma standing in the doorway. 

“What is?”

“I can’t pee with you watching.” 

“I can turn around but I’m not leaving.” He is so adamant that it actually makes you laugh and you are able to pee. It is a long five minutes waiting for the results. You sit on the bed with Kenma, he has you wrapped closely in his arms, “Are you worried?” He asks.

“Are you?”

“No.”

“Really?”

“You seem surprised. It is the obvious next step.” 

“Well I know that. We’ve talked about kids but only hypothetically. It is not like we planned this.”

He takes your hand in his bringing it up to his lips and kissing the back of your head. “Plan or no plan, we’ll be fine.”

You hear the timer go off and Kenma goes to check it. “What does it say?” You ask.

“We are going to need to come up with a plan?” He says turning it to show you the positive sign. 

Who knew a small positive sign could change so much. Everything and nothing changed, Kenma had taken to watching you like a hawk. He took time away from gaming outside of his streams even though you told him it was unnecessary. Your friends were all expectedly excited claiming they were going to be the best uncles. You had yet to address it with your fan bases not sure if you want them to have that much information just yet. Your followers did notice that Kenma had shown up more in your recent videos. The first time you get morning sickness Kenma sits on the floor in the bathroom with you rubbing circles across your back. He eventually learns to bring you ginger ale and saltines. He likes to keep close to him whether it is sitting in his lap while he streams or just on the couch in the room with him. His viewers notice the change, how much more often you show up in his videos even if it is just in the background. You eventually make an announcement when you inform your followers that you would not be attending any conventions or expos in the upcoming year. Kenma attends all of your doctors appointments with you listening intensely to everything the doctor is saying. The weeks pass and start to show he can’t keep his hands off of you in every sense of the word. You would between his legs and play video games laying your head back on his chest. You wouldn’t call him much of a cuddler beforehand, he didn’t mind cuddling but he rarely initiated it. And now he was close to you every chance he would get.

“I love you I really do but let go.” You say to Kenma as you try to climb out of the bed. “

“Just stay in the bed.”

“I have editing to do.”

“You don’t have to edit. You work too much.”

“Oh really and my videos will somehow edit themselves.”

“Hire an editor.”

You scrunch your nose at the thought, “No, I want them done a specific way, my way. And you have a meeting to get to.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Well you have a business you are in charge of so tough noogies.”

With each passing month you and Kenma adjust to the ever coming changes. Soon enough your due date comes but the baby does not. You have grown impatient, sore and tired from your precious bundle that just refused to make an appearance.

“This is your fault you know.” You say glaring at Kenma. 

Kenma had grown use to your small jabs in the final weeks, he knew you didn't mean anything by it and right now he wanted nothing more than for your baby to be born. 

“What do you mean by that?” He asks .

“They take after you, stubborn little bugger.” You say rubbing your belly.

“The doctor gave us a few things to try to induce labor.” 

This comment earns him another glare. Nearly a week and a half later while you are watching Kenma stream, he had been doing them more often because he had planned to break for a few weeks after the baby was born. You sit shifting constantly unable to find a comfortable spot. You get up feeling the urge to pee yet again and when you stand up you feel a slow seeping liquid.

“Uh, Puddin’?” You say to Kenma. 

“Yes.”

“I think my water just broke.”

You had never seen him in such a panic. 

“What?!” he exclaims, ripping off his headphones and tossing them onto the desk. Before rushing out of the room. You watched on confused by what just happened, you walked over to his desk putting the headphones on your head. 

“Sorry about that everyone but we have to go. Have a good night?” You say before needing the stream and going to look for Kenma. You find him by the front door checking the bags that have been packed there for weeks. 

“Okay okay you need shoes.” He says, pulling out your shoes.

By the time you arrive at the hospital Kenma has calmed all the way down returning to his usual reserved self. You may have thought the wait was over but it wasn’t several hours of intense labor later at 2:38 am your baby is born. A little boy that looks just like Kenma. You watch as the nurse hands him the baby, he hesitates slightly before taking him into his arms, You can’t help but smile watching the scene before you. In the early hours of the morning warm light fills the room and Kenma watches you and the baby sleep just in awe.


End file.
